Broken Hallelujah
by HHrFanatic16
Summary: The stages of love: Heartache and loss. Anger and jealousy. Happiness and hope. Insecurity and fear. When you find yourself in the throes of love, you must never forget those who will stand by you until the bitter end. Series of ficlets that explore HHr.
1. Ginny: Unseen

**A/N: **Hey there. This is the first chapter in my HP fic. It's HHr, so if you don't like then don't read. It's also in 2nd person which is weird, but it was a self challenge kinda thing. This is basically a series of ficlets that come from the POV of the trio plus Ginny Harry and Hermione's relationship. it is basically all the important faucet of Hermione and Harry's relationship and its effects on everyone. The events go in order, and are connected, but not directly. Confused? You'll see. I hope. It was inspired by the song Hallelujah by Rufus Wainright.

IMPORTANT: I highly recommend reading the ending author's notes at the end of each chapter.

**Disclaimer:** J.K. Rowlings owns Harry Potter. If you didn't know that then you should not be reading this fic.

**Ginny- Unseen **

You've been watching him for what seems like an eternity, yet still he doesn't notice. He only has eyes for her. A revelation that breaks your heart. Familiar tears sting at your eyes and your fragile sense of hope begins to crumble around you. Life will never be the same because now Harry can't see you, not like he used to at least. He'll never love you the way you've always loved him.

You smile in spite of the quivering beat of your broken heart. You call his name, but he doesn't move. Harry's eyes are fixated solely on Hermione's slumping form. She looks tired. You remember that she doesn't sleep at night. You heard her quiet whimpers in the middle of the night when she shared your room at the Burrow. Her eyes are heavy and her shoulders sag in a very un-Hermione way. Her face rests in the palm of her hand, and she stares unceasingly into the fire hearth.

You call his name again, and this time Harry stirs from his trance. However, the sounds of her awakening draw his attention away again. A smile curves his lips as he watches her stretch. You revel in the rare occurrence which she only seems to inspire.

You call his name a third time, your voice now echoing your impatience. He turns to you, apologizing. After brushing it off, you give him a grin even though tears are gathered behind your eyes. You tell him it's late, that he should probably go to bed. He only stares at you, confused.

To your astonishment, and overwhelming horror, he doesn't realize he's been staring at her in that same position for hours. You quickly tell him the time. His eyes widen, and he rubs the back of is neck with a laugh. There's a pause, awkward and silent. You move toward the stairs, saying a quick good night. While you stand at the foot, your heart begs you to just keep going. To spare you from another moment of torture and ache. But still, you turn back.

He's staring at her again, that same smile on his face. You try to tell yourself that she's just his friend. Just his best friend. You vainly convince yourself that Harry is only being a gentleman when he helps her pick up her books. But you remember always having to ask. And you don't remember ever being hugged with such love. In fact, you never knew that such a small act could contain so much meaning. All for just his friend.

She accepts his arms so readily that you know there's something. Her tears make you angry for a moment. You hate that she feels so sad when it's you that feels so incomplete. In truth, it's just an excuse to feel anything except this unbearable brokenness. This overwhelming aching. You're mad at her for taking him. Mad at him for never loving you the way he loves her, even with all your efforts. Mad at yourself for feeling so bitter towards two of your best friends. For feeling so cold.

A tear breaks away, followed by several others. They slip down your cheeks uncontrollably as you tell yourself that he's gone. He's forgotten you, only moments after you've left. And he'll never see you again. He only has eyes for her. And that's how it was meant to be.

You smile in spite of your tears. You'll be happy for them in the morning, you decide, when you find them sleeping on the couch in each others arms.

**Author's Note: **This was stage one, or Ginny realizing that Harry and Hermione are falling in love with each other, but can't quite grasp that. It is the I love you but can't tell you sequence.


	2. Ron: Lost

Ron- Lost

You feel the patter of your heart as she walks into the Great Hall. You give her a beaming smile, as she gracefully seats herself across from you. She doesn't say hello, smile back, or even look at you. You can plainly see the bags under her eyes and the frown set into her face. A small ball of worry knots itself in your stomach.

She dully scrapes butter across toast in a rhythmic, autonomous fashion. The knot of worry clenches painfully in your stomach. As you begin to call her name, a gruff voice mumbles a greeting, and _he_ plops down beside you. Like Hermione, Harry reaches for the toast, and eats it dry to avoid the butter stationed in front of the girl he's trying to ignore. She remains intently focused on her toast.

For ten minutes, you watch them avoid each others eyes. Harry dares a glance only once. His eyes study her face quickly. A sadness protrudes from his green orbs, which confuses you. He looks the other way when Hermione lifts her own eyes. The tension mounts, and you find yourself frozen in a feeling of almost terror.

You catch your sister staring from four seats down. She studies them as if she were in some sort of alternate universe. She's not the only one whose attention is caught by this particular event, or lack thereof. Most of the seventh years at the Gryffindor table had tuned in to watch.

Had they fought? That seems impossible. They never really fight. (With the exception of the few times this school year.) And even on those rare occasions, it usually takes some goading from an outside source. You're usually that source.

You open your mouth to confront the stuffy air between them, but she beats you to the punch. Hermione stands swiftly and slams her hands on the table, drawing the attention of the entire student body. You gulp nervously as she glares at him. Harry just turns his head away.

"Fine," she nearly screams, "If this is how you want it, fine. I don't care if you die!" His head jerks up, and for a moment their eyes meet across the table. She turns away sharply, placing a hand over her mouth to stifle her cries. She runs from the hall without another word. He just watches her go, his own eyes filled with regret.

You clench your hands into fists, only just restraining yourself from punching Harry in the face. You wonder silently at how he can just sit there and live with the fact that he just made her cry, again. How could he do nothing?

You hate him just then. You hate him for sitting there, for not saying anything, for looking so damn helpless. So hurt. You're seeing something you've secretly waited over six years to see. He's at his weakest with his defenses down completely and emotions lying directly on his sleeve. You had longed for this moment for so long. The moment Harry Potter reveals to everyone that he isn't perfect.

Yet as you sit there, watching him revel in his own weaknesses you wish more than anything for things to go back to the way they used to be. Because you realize in that moment that the weak and dejected man finally revealing himself to the world had won the only thing that still mattered to you. He had won her heart.

**Author's Notes: **Stage Two: In terms of HHr, it was the NOT the accidentally-crossed the friends boundary fight (you know the fight after they kiss for the first time), but the columniation of it the next day. Hint the yelling, and it just Ron witnessing it. So that fight happened the night before. Right. Okay. Don't forget to REVIEW!!!!


	3. Harry: Forget

**A/N: **I wrote this story for one other purpose than for my own personal challenge. There have been so many times where a story or fanfiction has gone in a direction that I didn't care for. This story is comprised of specific events that could happen in an HHr story. The ties that connect them are left up to your imagination. I know how I see their connections, but you may see them in a completely different light. Let you imagination reign.

**Harry****- Forget **

You watch in almost complete peace, as she slowly turns in the downpour of rain. The rain has soaked through every article of your clothing, yet a calming warmth spreads from your chest throughout your entire body.

You smile wistfully as the lightning flashes miles behind her, and she's silhouetted in the stiff darkness. She screams as the thunder rumbles thoughtfully overhead, but it quickly dissolves into a fit of laughter. She stops her spinning, turns her face toward the falling sky and raises her arms above her head, almost like she's trying to catch the rain drops in an untamed embrace.

You think that she's never looked more beautiful than in this moment. You know that you've never loved her more. Your mind helplessly wanders to thoughts of her lips, and you get the sudden urge to kiss her once again. You frown as you remember her reactions. The fight. The yelling. The tears.

You can't forget, despite her plea and your hesitant promise. You had never felt more complete. In that moment, you knew you could die happy, and you realize that's why she wants you to forget. Thoughts like that scare her. She thinks those thoughts lead to carelessness, which her mind connects to only one outcome. Death.

But what she doesn't know, and what you don't know how to explain, is that thoughts like that give you more reasons to live. Moments like that and like this give you more things to fight for in this world of imperfections.

Hermione slowly drops her arms to her sides, and she opens her eyes lazily. You stand then, instinctively knowing ithis was the perfect moment. Your feet squish the sodden grass of the Qudditch pitch, as you approach its center. She looks at you only when you're a foot away. She looks startled, as if she's forgotten your presence. You allow yourself to feel offended for only a second before you take the final step to wrap her in your arms.

She smiles up at you, and you subconsciously question when she had gotten so short. Or at least, shorter than you. Her fingers move to wipe the dripping hair from your glasses. Her soft hand caresses your cheek, wiping away a stray tear. You see the forgiveness in her eyes, and you feel as if your heart might stop in that moment.

Your hands tighten on her waist, as you draw her closer to your body. Your lips hover just above hers, and in a whisper you tell her you love her. You feel her shiver as you press your lips firmly against hers. You can feel her tears mixing with the rain. You draw back after only a few blissful moments of her kiss. You look into her eyes as she smiles a wet smile.

"I can't forget. I can't." It's barely audible over the roar of the storm, but it's the only thing you can manage to say.

In a moment of shyness, she buries her face in your chest. You hear her lovely laughter. A moment passes, and then she returns her love in a whisper. In that moment you finally believe that you can win. Because more than anything you want to win for her.

**Author's Notes:** Stage 3: Finally, they fall in love and Hermione accepts the relationship despite the risk and worry.


	4. Hermione: Happiness

**A/N: **Sorry this chapter took so long, but Chemistry, Algebra 2, and I do not mix well. WAY too much homework. Plus I went in a new direction with this chappy, so I changed it. I don't know if I like it, at least not as much as the others. It seems a bit too fluffy. Well, our favorite couple has now pulled themselves out of the awkward stages of falling in love/realizing you fell in love, and now they've moved on to budding love, which is affection, arguing, and so on. Yea stage two!

**Hermione: Happiness**

The night had been hard. The halls of Hogwarts had been chaotic to say the very least. There had been five duels between the student masses, six different dung bombed corridors, five couples snogging in the astronomy tower (Not to mention the rest of the castle); Moaning Murtle had flooded the bathroom...again, and Peeves had been busy with his normal and slightly violent tricks. In the midst of all this anarchy the Head Boy, some prat in Ravenclaw, whose name you can never remember, had disappeared sometime after dinner, leaving you to your rounds completely and utterly alone.

So it was without question that you find yourself a bit grumpy and more that a little tired, as you roughly push aside the Fat Lady's portrait and step into the common room. But the moment you spy the boy sitting in his, and secretly yours as well, favorite armchair and staring into the now dying fire, your frown tilts ever so slightly in an exhausted, but none the less sincere smile.

Because this boy, or young man really, is the one person in the world you never get tired of seeing. Yes, it's true, that as of late you and he had been known to give each other the silent treatment more than usual, for reasons that the entire student body, and a few of the teachers, cannot for the life of them figure out. It must have come as a surprise to them when you and Harry sat down at the Gryffindor table nearly two weeks ago and had a civilized, even friendly conversation.

What they didn't know was that under the table, and very subtly, you might add, you were holding his hand. What they hadn't figured out, even now, was that Harry Potter and you were in fact, with absolutely no better terms to describe it, boyfriend and girlfriend. In the most secret of ways of course. Because you both decided that this was the easiest way to go about establishing your relationship. This way there was no media, no ex-girlfriends and other jealous fan girls, and no best mates to interfere with your relationship's foundation. So until the time came that you felt you had your feet firmly planted on the ground again, you and he would be an absolutely private affair.

It was with a quiet fondness that you look upon the boy sitting in the chair, who busies himself with self study from the inside outward, and with a small chuckle in your voice you call him to attention. He blinks once, and then looks up at you with the most endearing look you have ever seen. But then again all his recent looks have been "quite adorable", which you have decided to dub as a result of "the initial affections".

"Finally," He whispers, as you cross into the faint glow of the fire. You stand above him, hugging yourself in that tired way you do sometimes, and then he grabs your hand and pulls you down onto his lap.

You laugh fully this time, letting the happiness swell in you for this moment. He's kissing your forehead, a smile whispering behind his lips, then he move to your nose, and then slowly he plants a small, innocent kiss on your lips. He pulls away before you want him to, and once again you're reminded how good of a tease your Harry really is. A side he's been hiding from you for quite some time.

"I missed you," you say with a sigh, his lips still hovering above your own.

"Tough night?" He asks politely.

"Brutal. Looks as if the Trio isn't the only source of mischief in this school." You answer back, loving the way he feels when he laughs underneath you. Loving it even more that you're the one making him laugh.

You look up, feeling his gaze on your neck. He's smiling down at you, and you find yourself smiling back. You began to realize about two weeks ago that it has been utterly too long since you've seen that smile. The smile where his lips are turned up just enough to let you know that it's real. It's not overly dramatic like his fake ones. It's that tired, thoughtless, unplanned smile. In this instant you realize just how much you missed it, and how much you hate that you can't think of a single other instant in the past in which that smile has come up.

Without warning, Harry turns away from you, burying his face in your shoulder. You can feel his breath on your neck. It makes you shiver, but warms your blood at the same time. He sighs, and then mumbles, "I'm happy." You can hear the question in his voice, like he's surprised by this revelation. Like he's never been happy before this moment, and you want to cry, and hug him to your chest, never letting go.

In that moment, all you ever want to do for the rest of your life is make him happy. Because all his life, he's only ever seen the disappointment that his moments of happiness bring. You want to be the one to show him that not all smiles and laughter end in tears. You want to be his eternal happiness.

**Author's Note: Stage 4: **Simply the small comforts and moments of happiness one finds in the arms of the one they love. Hope you didn't choke on the fluff. I think I'll like the next chapter better. More drama. If you have any questions, or if my other author's note just confused you more than feel free to ask. Thanks for reading. Don't forget to review! I MADE COOKIES!


	5. Ron: Catch Up

**A/N: **Finally this chapter is done. Sorry it took so long. Drvier's Ed. is consuming the little life I have. But I finished. And I think I might like this one. I'm tired so yeah. Enjoy! AND READ THE BOTTOM A/N!

**Ron- Catch up**

_Your lungs burn with the effort it takes to breathe. Every muscle in your body cries for just a single moment of rest. It aches, making your mind pulsate. You can't remember ever being this tired before, both physically and mentally. You want to be sick. Want to stop this day in and day out torment. _

_Chills run through your spine, as that laughter rings through the alleyway. Or is it in your mind? Have you heard that same laugh so many times that it's become an ingrained part of you? But before you can further contemplate that disturbing trail of thought, her silhouette steps from behind the corner. _

_You raise your wand, a spell readied in your mind. It's on the tip of your tongue, and you're absolutely focused. Because you know she's the target. She MUST die. But before you can voice the spell that will end this torture, a spell blind sides you instead. _

_You try to turn, to beat the curse, only to realize that your body is limp and useless. You've been hit with a green jet of light. The last thing you see before you die is a familiar face staring down at you. His green eyes glow with foreign malice, and a strange smirk settles on his face that's unbefitting of him. Blood streams down his face, coming from the lightning bolt scar on his forehead_.

You wake to find Remus Lupin staring down at you worriedly. He smirks, takes your hand, and halls you to your feet. You sway slightly as the Room of Requirements spins as gravity returns. "Wotcher, Ron," Tonks calls from somewhere to your left.

Your eyelids feel heavy, a side effect of the training potion. "You died," Harry says with a small chuckle. He pats you on the back, unaware that your subconscious mind has made him the enemy, and a grip of uneasiness swells in you. You step away from him, hoping he doesn't notice.

You turn to look at him, and she's standing right beside him. She stares at him with a dreamy look that seems strange on her face.

"Yeah," You mutter, restraining yourself from yelling everything on your mind. That you know. That you aren't that daft. That they betrayed you, should have told you, believed in you for just that moment.

You can still hear their words echoing through your mind. You could hear them fighting from yours and Harry's room in Grimmauld Place. You could hear a strange undertone coating their yells. You couldn't define it; it barely slipped your grasp. But then Harry said, or yelled, something else. His words have haunted you ever since. "You don't understand, Hermione. I can't make it through this war without you standing beside me. I love you, Hermione. I refuse to let you die."

After that, their voices died away, and finally you understood. You suddenly knew why they always seem to be in each others' confidence, whispering secrets and leaving you to wonder. You knew why they both seem happier around each other. Why she told you she couldn't, wouldn't, shouldn't.

That was nearly a week ago. And in that week's time, you went through several different stages of mind. First there was denial. Denial that they could leave you behind. You didn't want to believe that. Then came sorrow. Sorrow because you had lost her; you had never really had her to begin with. And finally anger. Every time you thought about them. About their secret.

Now as you watched them talk over pointers with Lupin and Tonks, you knew your anger was losing steam. Because as you saw them interacting, with those subtle hints of a relationship, you couldn't find a single reason why they didn't deserve to be together. Sure they had kept it from you, but these two had gone through every length possible to protect each other. It makes sense, and as much as you want to refute it, you know they deserve this happiness.

Letting go is probably the most selfless thing you've ever done. The first mature thing you have done for them. And it makes you stand just the smallest bit taller.

But still there's that weight in the pit of your stomach. That voice in the back of your head that keeps whispering to you that they lied, that they're still lying. Every time they look at you and don't say it. They left you out. They are leaving you behind by yourself. You feel completely alone for the first time in your entire life, and you hate it.

"Ron!" Hermione yells, calling you back from your thoughts. She and Harry are at the door, his hand gripping the door knob. "Are you coming, or not?" They smile at you.

Your anger is gone completely now, and you return their smiles. You laugh, shaking your head like you know a joke they don't. Although you may not be able to walk beside them anymore, in the end they will always stop and let you catch up.

**A/N: Alrighty, this chapter was how Ron found out.(Incase you care, Harry and Hermoione were fighting about a horcrux hunt that Hermione was left out of..for safety. That always seems to be a common element in Hhr so...) He went through the heartbreak, and came out on top. BTW, no one else knows in the story. **

**The next chap. gets even better. Drama abounds, and I have an actual solid plan that I won't change in the middle of writing. Have a good day, and don't forget to REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!**


	6. Hermione: Soon

**A/N:** Yeah another chapter. The reason it's another Hermione so soon is because this chapter idea was a part of the original story board. I like it so a modified, and the only way it worked was now. More drama, suspense, and yeah. I hope you enjoy. READ THE ENDING AUTHOR'S NOTES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Hermione- Soon**

You sigh against his chest in contentment as he draws his arms around you. You are swimming in his love. He places gentle kisses on your forehead, your eyes, the bridge of your nose, and finally your lips. Just a whisper of a kiss. All you need, but certainly not all you want.

You're tired, oh so tired, and more than anything you want to fall asleep in his arms, but your mind refuses to stop. Your guilt bleeds through the shroud of sleep cloaking your body; it nags you awake, keeping you from your goal of peace. You know you should be downstairs, reading, researching, and trying in any way possible to find the answers to those constant questions. But you're not and you haven't been all day.

Instead, you spent that Hogsmeade Saturday with him, doing things you've never done before. Things, you confess, you want to do again. Until that moment, when the quiet of night engulfed you and that voice in the back crept back into your mind, your day was utterly perfect. Nothing like spending all your time with your boyfriend, even if you can't kiss him in public.

A question lies on the brink of what's left of your conscious mind. The same question that you've asked yourself every time the lights go out, and you're left to your thoughts. It's made you an insomniac, but you'd like to think you've hidden that condition well.

"How long?" It slips out of your mouth before you can stop it. It breaches that comfortable silence between the two of you, and makes everything just a little too stuffy. His arms stiffen around you, and he buries his face in your neck. You are not the only one that wants to avoid that particular answer.

You smile, despite the tension, happy that you don't have to finish in order for him to understand. In truth, you aren't sure you would be able to finish the question anyway. There are too many ways.

_How long_ until the morning arrives, and you have to pretend to be 'just friends' again?

_How long_ until someone finds out? Until you have your picture on every magazine cover with a headline depicting you as a harlot.

_How long_ until the war knocks on your door again, and this useless, yet lovely, facade of a world comes crumbling down in front of you?

You know the answer. He knows the answer. And it makes you want to cry and hide your face away for the rest of time.

"Soon," he whispers, making the truth real. Too real for you to stand. You sit up, the blood in your head giving you a strange rush. Your entire body protests, aching and sore with overuse. You close your eyes, holding in the tears, as he calls your name mournfully.

"Why the hell can't this be easier?" You mumble in frustration, letting your feet fall on the cool wooden floors of your room. You stand, finding your wand on the nightstand. Rule number one rings in your head: _Always have your wand close by._

"Hermione, we should get some sleep. We have training in the morning."

"What else is new?" You're amazed at how sour your mood has become in such a short amount of time. Hadn't you just spent that best night of your life with this man that you can't help but love so completely? Then why did your body feel so heavy, so unbelievably tired suddenly? You want to be happy now. You want to be basking in your love for him. You want so many things that seem so far out of reach.

You slip a robe over your green striped pajamas and disappear from the room without even glancing back. You can already hear him shuffling after you. He catches you half-way down to the Head's common room. His hand on your arm turns you around. He's angry. You're angry, and all you really want to do right now is curl up in his arms and never face the world again.

"I-I," he stutters, not knowing what to say. He doesn't know how to sooth your worries. Doesn't know how to tell you what he doesn't know. His anger is gone, replaced so suddenly by sadness that it stops your breathing. He lets you go, his shoulders sagging in defeat. He looks into your eyes, unafraid of what he might see. Your uncertainty, which you've never let him see, is shining through now. Because your supposed to be his rock, his very foundation.

He opens his mouth to say something else, but he doesn't have to. You can see all the things he means to say in his eyes. That he loves you, that he needs you, and that he's going to save you, even from yourself. So you step closer and kiss his lips, letting yourself forget about the world that exists just below your feet for one more moment. A smile you know looks fake and pitiful creeps up on you, and in a tiny voice you can't seem to recognize, you say, "I'll be okay tomorrow." You turn to leave, and he lets you.

But what you don't know is that tomorrow you won't be okay, and this moment will be the closest thing you have to inner peace for the next five months. If you had only known, you would have held onto him just a little longer. Would have told him you loved him one last time before those simple words became impossible for you to say.

Tomorrow the war would return in the worst way possible, and it would take with it that shadow of the person you used to be. The shadow that you've held onto for so long. The shadow that's kept the world at bay for far too long.

**Author's Notes: **This is the next stage! Stage um...SIX!!! Um this in the tired of the secrets/trying to see past the delusions stage if you didn't catch it. It's really just a precursor to the next chapter, which is more pivotal!


	7. Harry: Overwhelming

**A/N: **I know. I know. This update took forever, but I was overloaded with school. I have finals and an AP exam just around the corner. And to top it all off, I couldn't think of how to write this chapter. I knew what I wanted but the words didn't flow. But six revisions and several hours of listening to the same songs over and over again, I finally got it right. Enjoy...

**Harry: Overwhelming **

You never expected to be in this situation so soon. You had imagined it countless times, but those delusions seem so...inadequate for the reality you face now. You sigh, feeling strangely cold, even with the covers on your bed tucked tightly over your shoulder.

The loneliness feels unbearable, and it wasn't the first time you missed the familiar body pressed against yours. The sounds of her subtle breathing relaxing you into a peaceful sleep. But it's useless to want...to desire that now.

It had been the hardest three months without her, but you can only guess what torment and agony she has endured. The words echo in your mind, even now. _Your parents are dead_. That had only been a simple fact in your life. You are used to it. It was a constant. It was understood.

But to be told that your parents, whom you had spent your entire life loving, were killed because you were fighting for the last vestiges of goodness left in this imperfect world. You can only imagine that kind of pain.

And all Hermione had ever done was what she thought was right by you. She had only ever loved you, and this was her reward.

To make it worse, all you can see when you close your eyes is the transformation of her face. The smile changing into a horribly, struck look of surprise. Like she had been slapped by her best friend. You see her wilt and fall helplessly to the ground, her entire body shaking with her sobs.

You had tried to comfort her, but the way she looked at you made you so guilty. You could see the unintentional traces of blame in her eyes. And all you wanted to do was tell her that you would make things right again. You would kill those bastards that had managed to defeat the strongest person you had ever known.

You set your resolve then and there. And for the next few months you managed to track down the last remaining horcrux. The damned locket. You found it at the near expense of your life and destroyed it, not thinking twice about the consequences, which put you in the hospital for nearly three weeks. Hermione wasn't there when you woke, and she hadn't visited you more than five minutes to your recollection.

And now, as you lay awake even at this hour, you know what's to come next. You've expected it since the moment you first face Voldemort. You're scared, of course, but she's worth it. She's worth the entire world, even if it costs you your life. Even if you never get to see her face again. At least you have the hope that she could forgive you, that you could set things right for once.

It's with a heavy heart and a nervous stomach that you climb out of your bed at three AM. You sidle your way through the hall of Grimmauld Place without a single sound. Those stealth exercises were a blessing after all. You don't bother to knock, not knowing if she would let you in if she knows it was you.

The wooden floors in her room creak lightly as you pad to her side as quickly as you can. You watch her for several moments, making out the curve of her face in the moonlight. For the moment, you are content with seeing her sleeping so soundly, and you realize you can't wake her. Even to say goodbye.

But you don't have to. The moment you start to pull away, she opens her eyes. She sits up, startled. Her wand points right at your chest. That training seems to have paid off too. A look of relief washes over her face, sparking a flare of hope in your chest, but it's quickly replaced with unease. "Harry, you scared me," She whispers.

"Sorry," You reply with a forced smile. "I just wanted to tell you good night." You have an urge to kiss her, even only on the cheek, but swiftly dismiss it. If she wanted that, she wouldn't have avoided you for months.

But the hand on your arm stops you, and she calls your name pleadingly. "Stay," she says with brutal uncertainty.

You nod, and climb into bed next to her. You stare into her shadowed eyes and wait patiently for her to say or do something to let you know what's on her mind. She reaches over to caress your cheek and you lean into her warm touch. "I've missed you." She says, like she's apologizing. She hugs you to her, and you don't hesitate to wrap her in your arms.

You want to tell her you missed her too. That you will never stop loving her, even for a moment. That you would willingly bare her grief for the rest of your life if it made her feel the slightest bit better. But no words make it past the overwhelming lump in your throat, so you content yourself with holding her tighter. If only for this moment. Because it might be your last. And you want to remain in this happiness for the rest of your life, however long that might be.

**(HPHP)**

It would be so easy to give up. To let yourself give into the gentle recesses accompanying death. Even death would be better than this agony. Your toes curl, and your teeth gnash. Blood fills your mouth with the taste of copper, and you want nothing more than to be released from everything.

But every time your body cries out for you to give into your temptation, you see her face on the forefront of your tiring mind. And suddenly, you are numb to the pain. You think only of her and the all the times she saved you. But you can't wait for her to save you now. This is your battle. And this is your ending. And damn it you want to see her face again. You want to touch her skin at least once more. You need to hear her gentle laugh or urging sigh.

Your mind breaks through its fog, and your body struggles against his curses. This is your story, and you want your happy ending.

**Author's Notes:** So, Hermione's parents died. It was the emotional wakeup call that Harry needed, and he was finally spurred into the last step of the war. Yea. There are two or three chapters left if all goes according to plan, but then again I find that rarely happens for me. Please review. Byes.


	8. Ginny: Recovery

**A/N: **Hey. It's been a while, and I don't have any excuses. School's been over for several weeks. Anyway, like usual the original idea for this chapter didn't really pan out in the end. And suddenly after weeks of struggling for a new approach, I'm hit with this idea at one in the morning. Anyhow, this chapter is a bit weird (Well, the whole story's kinda weird) in that it has a flashback at the end. But I like it.

**Ginny- Recovery**

_"Sectumsempra._"The spell catches your leg from behind before you can react. A sharp pain runs along your leg. You limp away a few feet before you fall to the ground. A cry pries itself from your lungs as you land on your wound. The blood has already soaked through your jeans and puddles on the floor.

Laughter from above startles you away from your agony. Pansy Parkinson is smirking down at you with her wand pointing directly at your chest.

"Damn," you mutter under your breath when you realize your wand is ten feet away. You concentrate all your will on it. You grit your teeth. Magic pools at your fingertips. Thoughts and images flick to Luna and Neville practicing in the Room of Requirements. If you only could make it jump.

"Well- Well. Looks like I caught a blood traitor," Parkinson says joyfully. Her shrill voice ebbs away at your focus.

"Lucky you. Maybe Voldemort will love you now," you retort bravely, "But that's not very likely now is it? Not for someone as insignificant as you."

A grimace passes over Pansy's face, as you call out her master's name. You've pissed her off. _At least you can die with pride, _you think remorsefully. A smile spreads across your face, masking the failings in your countenance. Fear grips at your heart. You don't want to die. There are so many things left for you to do.

_"Wandless magic is a combination of power, concentration, and necessity," _Hermione's words echo through your mind.

Pansy opens her mouth to perform the last curse you'll ever hear. But before she can, a voice interrupts her from behind.

"I wouldn't, if I were you." The voice sounds familiar. Tears escape your eyes before you can stop them. You are saved. Your wand inches forward suddenly, and you will it to continue.

Hermione looks like an angel when you lift your gaze from the floor. But before you can express your relief, a crash sounds from the doorway. Your reaction is instantaneously. Your wand leaps across the room. A red spell fires from your wand toward the doorway the moment the wood touches your fingers. A Death Eater falls to the floor unconscious.

Hermione crouches quickly as Pansy scrambles away. A green bolt issues from Hermione's wand as she calls out, "_Avada Kedavra_." Pansy Parkinson stares lifelessly at the ceiling a moment later, the color already faded from her face.

For a second you are mortified. Hermione just killed someone. That fact burns its way across your mind several times. Hermione flicks her wand, and the other fallen Death Eater is immediately tied in red cords.

You watch as Hermione shuffles rigidly across the room toward you. She kneels beside you. Her eyes avoid yours. "Alright, Ginny?" She asks in a whisper.

Your stomach bottoms out, and tears rip through your eyes with renewed vigor. Your silence makes her meet your eyes. This looks like Hermione. Sounds like her. And every sense in your mind tells you that this is in fact her. The girl you've always been secretly jealous of. Your friend. Your sister. But it doesn't feel like that girl.

"No," You answer weakly.

She nods slowly, and you can see that she understands. She's always understood. "Yeah," she says. The word soothes you strangely. You know that everything is going to be okay now. You are still alive. But more importantly, Hermione is here, serving as the guiding light she's always been.

Hermione runs the tip of her wand along your wound, and the torn flesh zips together oddly. You apply weight to your leg slowly after Hermione hauls you to your feet.

"Ready?" Hermione asks. She's leaning against the doorframe, her wand drawn. For the first time, sounds of the battle blaze in your ears. You take a deep breath, nod, and burst through the front door, spells leaping from readied weapons.

The battle had just begun when you were caught off guard by Pansy's curse on your way to join your family and friends. Now, wizards and witches, friend and foes alike, duel sporadically across the front lawn. The house itself has taken several hits.

With Hermione leading the way, you run towards Lupin, as he fights viciously against three Death Eaters. Hermione charges, a green beam blindsiding an unprepared Death Eater, and he crumples to the ground with a groan.

"_Reducto_," You yell. The masked villain that rounded towards you at his ally's demise flies backwards with force.

Lupin disarms the last Death Eater before knocking it unconscious. "Thank God, Hermione," Lupin exclaims with relief. He claps Hermione on the back and smiles at you. "Almost thought you wouldn't make it."

"Sorry I'm late, Remus," Hermione says, turning away to join another duel.

A broken, distraught Hermione flashes in your memory. You remember how much it hurt you to find her silently sobbing on the floor of her room.

_Her entire body shakes, and her eyes stare blankly ahead. _

_You fall to your knees when you realize someone is missing from the room. You embrace Hermione without hesitation. All thoughts of jealously vanish from your mind. _

_"I-I," Hermione attempts. Her voice quivers. "I didn't even get to tell him goodbye. I didn't tell him that I love him. I love him." _

_You hug her tighter. You close your eyes against approaching tears. "He knows, Hermione," you whisper, "I swear. He knows," Together you both cry. And when you can't cry anymore, you stay and comfort your old friend. An hour passes. Then another. _

_You begin to think you'll be there all night when a loud bang shatters the silence. From the window, a green flare blossoms in the sky, forming an awful, familiar skull. You barely have enough time to yell, "We're under attack!" before a scream tears through the house, reverberating through your vein. _

_You run to the door and fling it open. Your wand is drawn, but before you make it through the threshold you turn back to find Hermione still on the floor. "Hermione," you call, "Hermione, ARE YOU COMING?" You yell desperately. But your shouts fall on deaf ears. Hermione is broken, and for the first time in your life, you fear she'll never recover. _

Now, as Hermione storms into the battle, you are so glad you were wrong.

**A/N: Final battle! (Excluding Harry and Voldy of course) took place at Grimmauld. I imagined that Hogwarts was closed in mid year for safety issues, if you want a bit of back story. Hermione was crying over Harry leaving in the middle of the night (see previous chapter) if I didn't make that clear. And Ginny did wandless magic. I figured if she can so something that small, just imagine what Harry could do. **

**Thoughts and opinions would be deemed precious. Reviews would be absolute gold. Please and eventually thank you. **


End file.
